


Apretón de mano, apretón de Trump

by Deiv17



Series: Fanfics de Política En Español [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: G7 summit, M/M, Macdeau, Macreau
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Los apretones de mano no son lo único para lo que sirven las manos.





	Apretón de mano, apretón de Trump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handshakes, Trumpshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080722) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



—Estoy tan feliz de que Trump no lastimara tu mano con su apretón.

—Ya sabía qué hacer. Lo aprendí de ti.

—Sería una pena aplastar esos dedos. —Justin continuó mientras tomaba la mano de Emmanuel entre las suyas—. Dedos delicados —se corrigió antes de besarlos.

El francés se estremeció. Dos días ahí en Silicia era suficiente tiempo para que los dos se volvieran muy cercanos —más cercanos que con otros políticos. Pero las cámaras estaban en todas partes y no había tiempo para sus vidas personales e intereses.

_La política primero._

Emmanuel sabía desde el primer segundo de la cumbre que no resistiría la devota mirada en los ojos de Justin. A veces podía sentir la pierna del canadiense tocar la suya bajo la mesa en el cuarto de conferencias, y cuando caminaban uno al lado del otro, sabía que el contacto ocasional no era accidental. La forma en que Trudeau hablaba y la manera en que sonreía cálidamente con sus ojos llenos de amor, eran suficiente para que a Macron le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Y a veces sólo quería decirles a todos que se fuera a la mierda y lo dejaran solo, solo con el primer ministro canadiense, como en ese momento.

—Dudo que Trump quiera estrecharnos la mano por ahora. —Emmanuel rio, aunque ya estaba pensando en la próxima reunión con todos los demás participantes de la cumbre.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían, de todos modos? Intentó mirar a su reloj de muñeca, pero Justin no se lo permitió.

—Creo que debería encontrar un mejor uso para sus manos, _Monsieur le Président_ —susurró, deteniéndose tan cerca de Emmanuel que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

 _Merde_.

La reunión comenzaba en diez minutos, quizá en cinco. Pero Emmanuel vio la mirada en los ojos de Justin, y sabía exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que quieres decir? —Preguntó en el tono más inocente posible—. Soy nuevo en esto.


End file.
